


Star Wars: Rey's Cat

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Animal Transformation, Cat, Evil Kylo Ren, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Abuse, Sith Shenanigans, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux irritates Kylo Ren for the last time, so Kylo decides to turn Hux into a cat. He tosses Hux the cat out the airlock and on to the nearest planet they happen to find. Sometime later, said cat gets taken back to the Resistance base. Rey, being a cat lover, takes the angry ball of fur under her wing and names him Ginger. Much to Hux's extreme irritation, mind you.</p><p>Hux wants to break the spell, Dopheld Mitaka wants to find his boss, Leia wonders who in tarnation thought it would be a good idea to get Rey a cat, and Rey wants to go to sleep without said cat staring at her all night. Oh, and the transformation does nothing for Hux's temper.</p><p>If anything, it just gets worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Trust a Smiling Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Um, yeah. Not much to say here, other than I got bored and I needed to do something with my time other than mope around with the flu. You have been warned about this book

**The Finalizer.**

**Orbiting Rhea**

**Time: 0045 Hours**

As all good stories do, this one starts at such an awful hour that everyone else (on that particular time zone) in the galaxy was asleep, save one. Even the Supreme Leader Snoke, deep in his castle in the Unknown Region, was snoozing. He was probably dreaming about murdering puppies, pulling the wings off of flies, or destroying entire solar systems. Something dark, nasty, and entirely Sith-Like. Not like the troubled dreams of a certain red and black Sith Lord, who shall go unnamed, but Snoke had always dreamed peacefully and deeply. But this one being who **was** up, despite the late hour, was currently happily and completely unaware that his life was about to take a complete one eighty. They say that ignorance is bliss and one General Armitage Hux was certainly ignorant of what was about to take place.

Now. What to say about Hux? Besides the fact that he was the famous General Starkiller and the destroyer of the Hosnian System, of course? But even that was on the orders of the Supreme Leader and Hux was only just a mortal man. Nevertheless, he had given the order and the weight of his decision pressed upon him with the appropriate severity. He was a slender man, with delicate features and neatly combed, fire red hair. Hux was tall, pale from constantly being ship board. He was, of course, the illegitimate son of the great General Brendol Hux of the Empire and a scullery maid, so Hux had fought long and hard for everything he had. He was a fighter. Hux had to be. The scars on his back, memories of his childhood, always told him that he was worthless and weak. Such nasty little voices are certainly hard to silence, as Hux well knew.

Since he couldn't sleep (and hadn't been able to, after the destruction of the New Republic), Hux had taken to staying up until all hours of the night. Sometimes he drank, sometimes he read reports, sometimes he just listened to recordings of operas or other great works of art. Hux considered himself a cultured man. He was also industrious and wasn't about to waste time moping about some system he'd never even been too.

Or so he told himself. The dark rings under his eyes were proof of that not being true. Hux was almost totally running on caff and willpower at this point.

Someone knocked on his door, that fateful night, and Hux wasn't playing his music so loud that he couldn't hear it. If he had been playing his music at a louder volume, then, there would be no story and Hux would go down a path of general nastiness, ending with him being impaled on the end of Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

Hux sat down his comm-pad and stood up. "Just a minute!"

"Will you open up now?!"

The ginger groaned as he considered the voice. Kylo kriffing _Ren_. Of course. Why couldn't it be a nicer person? Why couldn't it be Dopheld, coming by for a glass of wine perhaps, or a nice chat? (Probably because it was twelve forty five at night). "I'm a little busy, Ren. Why don't you come back later?"

"No, this has to be dealt with _now_!" Ren whined.

Hux looked at the mess he had made on the table and cursed. He didn't want Ren to take out his anger on his poor ship (again), nor did he want Ren to burst in here and skewer him on a lightsaber. "Fine," Hux sighed. "But make it quick. I have work to do."

He unlocked the door, coming face to face with Kylo Ren. Kylo had taken his mask off, of course, and Hux wasn't enough of a fool to make a comment about his youthful features or the way his new scar slashed across his face with such violence.

Ren pushed his way inside and removed something from one of the many folds of his robe. "Here. I got you this. I thought you might like it." Ren slowly opened his hand, revealing a slender amber crystal. Silver climbed the sides of the crystal and wove across it to make a delicate net. "Well? Aren't you going to take it?"

Hux did. The crystal seemed to warm his palm as he looked at it, confused. Yet Kylo smiled at him and Hux felt all of his worry wash away. Why should he have ever doubted his good friend Kylo Ren? When had Kylo ever hurt him or said anything mean? Hux shook his head as he looked at the thing. He noticed, a little too late, that Ren's smile had a nasty edge to it.

He leaned over Hux. The smaller man stepped back. Yet all Kylo did was close his hand around the crystal. Perhaps one of the silver leaves had had a sharp edge to it, because Hux felt a slight shard of pain. When he opened his hand, a smear of blood marred the amber surface.

"Now look what you--!" Agonizing pain washed over his body. Hux arched his back and screamed, wondering what was happening. Kylo just smiled as he looked down. Something was whipping around hm, sucking Hux into a form far too small for his frame. He was being pushed and pounded in all directions and forced into becoming smaller. Fur exploded all over his body and Hux cried out from the pain. He must have blacked out during it, because when he woke up again, he was looking out of a cage.

Kylo knelt in front of it. "Well. Don't you look better now?"

Hux tried to speak, but all that came out was an angry yowl. Kylo shrugged and reached in the cage. Hux crouched down, only dimly aware that he had four legs and a tail. Kylo froze him with the Force and grabbed the hissing, spitting cat by the scruff of his neck.

"I must say, those Nightsister witches do know what they're doing," Kylo mused. "Though I'm not sure why you turned into a _cat_. I was hoping you would turn into a bug so I could squash you."

Hux, dangling from Kylo's over sized hands by his scruff, was powerless to do anything else. He couldn't even protest when Kylo slung him out of his land speeder like a worthless piece of trash.

"Good bye, General. I won't be saying that I'll miss you," was all Hux heard before he collided, painfully, with the asphalt road. For the second time in as many hours, Hux passed out.


	2. Good Kitty

"Let's see...what do we have here...trash, trash, more trash...ahh! Absolute filth!" Poe grinned and looked at his squadmates. Jessika rolled her eyes and sat down on the shipping crate. Finn just looked confused. Poe rolled his eyes and sat down beside his Jess. "What?"

"What is your problem?" Jess finally asked. "We've been here for days! Let's just get our fighters, find that damned ship, and blow it to hell! We won't have another chance to end it this quickly! Face it, Poe, Leia is too busy. And if we kill Hux before Leia wants us to, we take care of the problem just that quick." Jess had a point. As much as Poe hated to think about it, his wingwoman had a very valid point. Plus, she had had family in the Hosnian System. It would only make sense that she wanted her revenge. The problem was, Poe was starting to rethink his position about some things. He'd gotten to know Finn and was beginning to think that stormtroopers were as bad as everyone said. He wondered how many of them were scared human beings like Finn had been.

"Let's see if Leia has updated our orders yet," Poe finally said. He picked up his comm, looking over the new orders. As expected, nothing. Poe cursed under his breath. Camping out in a dark alley way for three or four days was no one's idea of fun. Add in the fact that Leia seemed to have forgotten about them... He could see why tempers were wearing thin. "Okay, okay, **fine**. Let's get the fighters ready and try _not_ to get ourselves killed."

That was when a scrawny orange cat meowed and curled around Poe's legs. If Poe had truly know what this cat was, he would have kicked it away and perhaps shot it. But, since the famous General Starkiller was wrapped in the body of a cute, scraggly cat, Poe reached down and picked it up. The cat froze, looking at him. Poe rubbed the cat's ears and looked back at the others.

"Can I touch it?" Finn hesitantly asked.

Poe shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

BB-8 came out from his place under Poe's stool and looked at the cat. The cat looked at BB-8 and hissed. Poe rolled his eyes. [Designation: Traitor Cat does not like me, Poe.]

"It's a cat," Poe muttered. Yes, he could understand binary. It was a long story, but Poe had had to learn binary for one of his missions. Poe had wound up badly lacerated from it and half dead. He preferred being hale, hearty, and very much alive. The cat hissed at Finn, anger showing in it's green eyes. It laid its ears flat back on its head and swiped at him. Finn yelped and drew his hand back.

BB-8 extended one of his sensors and swept it over the cat. It leapt up and settled across Poe's shoulders, away from the astromech. [Designation: Evil Cat does not like Designation: Poe's friend.]

"It's a cat," Jess flatly said. She looked up at Poe, trying not to laugh. Poe offered a small smile himself. The cat curled up on his shoulders and purred. Poe casually scratched the cat's ears. "They don't like people."

"Poe has a pet," Lehah sniggered. The blue skinned Jotnar man looked like he was trying not to die from laughing. Poe looked uncomfortable. That was when Finn checked his comm and looked up, his face grave.

"Bad news. The _Finalizer_ moved." The dark skinned man rolled through more of the message. "Doph said that Hux went missing in the middle of the night. He just up and vanished."

Was it Poe's imagination, or did the cat _really_ stiffen and flick his tail? He growled low, leaning over Poe's shoulder. Finn drew back.

"Poe? Your cat scares me," Finn managed to say.

Poe stood up. "It's a cat, Finn. It's too dumb to know anything else."

The cat made a dejected sigh and nestled on his shoulders. Poe looked at the cat again, wondering why it had chosen him of all people. When it could have had Finn or Jess or anyone else for that matter. But, of course, it had to chose **him**. And drape itself all over him. Good thing Rey liked cute, furry animals!


	3. A Cat?!

He was a cat?! A karking **cat**?! Not that HUx minded cats, he loved cats, but he didn't want to be stuck in the body of a scrawny ginger cat! And he didn't want to be stuck, carried in the grip of the pilot who destroyed his Starkiller base! Maybe it was a bad idea for him to take a swipe at the big Jotnar. The Jotnar race as a whole was cold and Hux didn't want that chill getting all over his fur, thank you very much. But he'd swiped the big alien, the big alien had thrown him at Poe, and that cursed droid had grabbed him with a traction beam. All to keep Hux from bashing his head on a brick wall. As much as he supported that, he also wanted to stay _alive_.

Dameron had him by the scruff. "Are you sure that Rey's gonna like this thing?"

"She loves cats!" FN-2187 rapidly said. Hux hissed at the traitor as much as he was able to, given his current state. "She loves all cute and furry things!"

"It hurt me!" the Jotnar yelped. "Like I was its chew toy!"

Then Dameron did something that made Hux snarl in outrage. He lifted up HUx's tail and parted the fur there. "It's a boy. That explains a lot. Congratulations, Finn, you're gonna give Rey a tom cat, nuts and all." If Hux could blush, he would have. But Dameron was looking at his genitals and no one was doing anything about it! Didn't these idiots know who he was? He was **_General Armitage Hux_** of the First Order! Not some mangy stray that you just picked up in the street. "Actually, that might explain why he got you, Le. Tom cats tend to be nasty."

Hux tried to speak. "Put me _down_ , you imbecilic excuse for a human being!" All that came out of his mouth was a yowl, though, and Dameron seemed to think that was funny. Then, to add insult to injury, he was stuffed in a foul smelling box, saturated with unmentionable things, and carried through the streets. "Let me out! I'm going to **_kill_** you, Kylo Ren!"

"That cat does not sound happy," the woman remarked. "Are you _sure_ Rey is gonna want it?"

"No! No, she is not! Now just let me go--!"

"Sure, Rey loves cats," FN-2187 shrugged. "Can I get some cat shampoo while we're at it? I'm pretty sure Hiss has fleas."

 _Hiss_? That defective excuse for a stormtrooper had named him _Hiss_?! Oh, how he was going to _kill that bastard_ once he got back in his proper shape! Or he could use his claws or his teeth or-- Hux discovered what it smelled like when he lost control of his bowels. A foul smelling yellow puddle spread over the bottom of the box from his fear. Hux cowered down, trying to keep from falling over and... Wait, that was a good idea. He could roll in cat pee and he could smell like death warmed over. Yes, that was what he was going to do. So Hux did and he rolled in his own urine.

"Oh, gross!" The woman pilot grabbed his scruff and hauled him out. "Poe! He peed! Everywhere!"

_Yes, he did! Now be a good human and let me go!_

Instead, he got dunked in a sink and had soap lathered up in his fur. Hux howled as they started cleaning him up. This wasn't fair! This was cruel and unusual punishment! They ran a sprayer bar over his body and rubbed him off with a towel. After that, it was back to another tub. FN-2187 at the very least gave him a dish of scraps. Hux drew back in the corner and hissed.

"Umm...nice kitty?" the traitor asked. Hux wrapped his tail around his haunches and hissed. "Okay, don't be a nice kitty."

Hux lifted one leg and marked that side of the box. FN-2187 seemed to get the idea and dragged a grate over the top of the box. Hux swished his tail around his legs as he paced. So. He was a cat and he was seriously pissing off the Resistance. They seemed to think he was this cute, scraggly stray. When he was really a human being cursed by that damned Kylo Ren! Ohhh...he was going to gouge Kylo's eyes out! Hux sat on his haunches and looked at his claws. Huh. So he did have a way to defend himself.

The grate slipped open. Hux drew back in his ball and hissed at the pale hand. The woman pilot looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's okay, kitty," she said. "My name is Jessika Pava." She slipped down into the box and held out a scrap of fish. Hux sniffed it. He drew back, hissing. "It's okay, buddy." Pava frowned, trying to think. "Did someone hurt you, kitty?"

"Yes!" Hux screamed, but all that came out was a meow.

Pava nodded. "Someone hurt me, too, but he's dead now."

Hux sniffed the fish and he took it from her. As an after thought, he butted her hand with his head. Hux sat on his haunches, looking at her with his clear, green eyes. She hesitantly touched behind his ears. Hux drew back, unsure of it, but it did feel good. And he could slice Pava if she tried too much.

"My name is General Hux of the First Order. Kylo Ren cursed me." Hux wasn't sure why he was trying, all that was coming out was a series of meows.

"You're a chatty kitty," Pava smiled.

"Listen to me, you idiot! I. Was. Cursed. By. Kylo. Ren. How much clearer do I have to make it?!"

"No, you can't get out," the woman replied. "We don't want you getting out and tearing the ship up."

Hux's jaw dropped. "No! No! That was not what I said!"

She just pulled him into her lap and started running her hands all down his sides. Which felt good, but Hux was starting to get scared. He needed to be able to talk! And he didn't even have opposable thumbs! "It's okay, kitty, the Resistance has a bunch of good people in it."

"Look, Pava, I'm well aware that you have your own problems, but I've been turned into a cat!" Hux was almost screaming at this point. Did Millie have it this hard?!

"If Rey doesn't want you, I'm going to keep you," Pava finally said. She settled back against the crate wall with Hux tucked in her side. And it was all Hux could do to just sit there and take it. But what the hell was he going to do? He couldn't exactly get revenge being a cat! And he was useless to the First Order like this, too! He sighed and made a little ball on her lap. At least he got free food.

"You do smell better. I wonder why you rolled in your pee, though," Pava mused.

"I hate you," Hux muttered as he put his head on his paws.


	4. If Rey Doesn't Want Him

Hiss that cat was actually a decent companion. He wasn't a nice cat, if you were looking for a nice little lap pet, but he would sit there and listen to you. Hiss let you scratch him behind the ears and even pet him. The cat was a scrawny one. Jessika often reminded herself that he was a stray who'd been kicked around. Just like she had been. But she had Poe and she had her fellow pilots. She had Le, a Jotnar, and he liked nothing better than to sit with her and gripe about the galaxy. The Jotnar people were still in chains throughout the galaxy, along with Twi'leks. Not even the Resistance could be everywhere.

Jessika decided to try something new. "Hiss! Here kitty, kitty!"

Hiss looked up from his nest on one of her old jackets. The tom cat hadn't liked being imprisoned in the old shipping crate, but Jessika didn't blame them. The tom was pretty ill tempered. If he didn't like you, he either bit you, clawed you, or peed on your stuff. He hated BB-8 and Finn, loved her, liked Poe, and tolerated everyone else. As Jessika saw it, Hiss was a typical cat. The tom stretched out and ambled over to her hand.

"Prrow?" He sat on his haunches and batted at her hand. "Mrrow-row-row?"

"We're gonna try something." Jessika reached in and picked Hiss up. The tom made a surprised sound and buried himself in the crook of her arm. Jessika soothed the top of his orange head. Hiss had put on weight. He looked far better than he had when they found him. "Just don't claw my face off."

Hiss have her a look like, _I would never_!

"Well, cat, I hate to say it, but you bit Finn and you marked on BB-8." Jessika rolled her eyes as she bundled him up in her spare gesture. Hiss made one of his "muttering" sounds and butted her arm with his nose. Hiss was an oddly chatty cat. Poe wondered if he was the galaxy's most off-color Siamese. Hiss certainly yowled enough for it. Hiss flicked the top of his tail back and forth as she went back to her quarters. Well, the place she was sharing with Poe at the moment.

"And the kitty makes three," Poe dryly said. He looked at the orange ball of fur. Hiss stalked over to Jessika and sat in her lap. "Well. Am I allowed to have some time with my girlfriend?"

Hiss hissed.

"I guess not," Poe laughed. He reached over and rubbed the cat's head. Hiss purred and settled on the bed beside them. Poe sat on the floor, Jessika sat with him, and Poe grabbed the popcorn. Hiss jumped down and sniffed it. "You want some?" Poe offered the cat a piece. Hiss licked the offered piece and them took off under the bed. Jessika looked under the bed. Hiss growled at her and went back to chewing on the popcorn. "He's a weird cat, Testor. Sometimes, I swear he knows what we're talking about."

"He's a cat," Jessika shrugged. "It's not like he knows what we're saying. He just makes noises and bites people."

Poe laughed. "Or pees on my astro-mech!"

"BB does call him Evil Traitor Cat," Jessika reminded him. "Hiss probably understands him better than we do." Hiss crawled out from under the bed. Dust bunnies had caught in his fur and stuck out in little spikes. Jessika laughed and ran a hand down his back. Hiss jumped. But he didn't crouch down, hiss, and swipe at her. That was what he usually did. "I wonder where this cat is from."

"Nowhere good," Poe gravely remarked. He ate a handful of popcorn and offered a piece to Hiss. Hiss ducked under the bed again and loud crunching could be heard. "Someone abuses an animal and I wanna punch 'em. I'll bet you he was a good cat before hand."

"And he bites the nicest person here."

"Maybe the guy who hurt him looked like Finn," Poe shrugged. "I'll say this--that cat does not like men! Hiss is a cat. He's not all that smart." An unhappy yowl could be heard and a paw swiped out. It didn't cut Poe, but it did remind him that Hiss was still there.

"I think you insulted someone," Jessika snickered. She looked over at the cat and passed him two pieces of popcorn. Hiss rewarded her by rubbing on her hand and then running under the bed again. "You know, if Rey doesn't want him, I'd gladly take Hiss. He's better company than half of the Resistance."

"But what would you do with a cat?" Poe protested. "And what about me?"

Jessika bopped him over the head with a pillow. "I don't know! The cat doesn't fart in the middle of dinner with my parents!" Of course, that was also the time that the cat cut one. He looked properly embarrassed and streaked off under the bed. Again. Because Hiss was a cat and cats weren't all that bright.

"But he farts in the middle of the movie!" Poe fended off the pillow and looked like a puppy. "Kisses?"

"Kisses."

If Hiss hollered in the middle of it, they both ignored him. The cat did wind up in the middle of her lap the rest of the night, though. He sometimes nipped her fingers as if reminding her that he was there, too. 


	5. Why. Me?

It took Hux about five minutes to realize that Pava and Dameron were kissing. In front of him! They were leaned over and sucking on each other's faces. Hux puffed up his tail and howled. Dameron, of course, kicked at him and Hux took off under the bed **again**. He took the opportunity to eat out of the popcorn bowl again, though. It seemed like the others didn't like him eating out of the bowl because he was a cat. And they thought that he was carrying diseases. Well, that wasn't very nice! Just because he was a cat didn't mean that he was nasty!

"We need to watch the movie," Pava weakly said. Hux took that as his cue to get in her lap. There was a reason why he hadn't allowed his troopers to do PDA. And this was why. He hadn't wanted to see Dameron and Pava start kissing! But he did take the popcorn Pava offered him. He found that he liked it quite a bit. He'd remember this after he got back to the _Finalizer_.

"Yeah, that might be a better idea," Dameron replied. He settled beside her and took Pava's hand in his.

Hux growled. "Leave her _alone_ , Dameron!"

Dameron rolled his eyes and dropped a handful of popcorn in Pava's lap. "Here. Eat this, you crazy cat!"

He bounded out of Pava's lap and put his paws on Dameron's shoulders. He looked the pilot in the eye, twitching his tail back and forth. "If Kylo Ren didn't curse me, I would kill you for that! Listen to me, stupid! I'm not a cat!"

"Get _down_." Dameron grabbed Hux by the scruff and tossed him on the bed. Hux hit with a yowl. "You're getting in my view!"

Hux curled up on the bed, his tail twitching back and forth. The movie was about this secret agent named Bond, James Bond (which Hux found bizarre) going around and blowing things up. And shooting these people called Russians. Plus a whole bunch of half naked women prancing around on screen. It got to the point where Hux put his head under his paws. He couldn't watch this crap! Why were those people polluting their minds with such drivel?! It made no sense! And there they went again, sucking on each other's faces.

"Remember me?!" Hux yowled. "I'm the cat you two morons dragged in here! I don't want to see--"

Dameron slapped Hux with the pillow. Hux took off under the bed and swiped Dameron's wrist. This time, Dameron slapped at him. Hux hissed. He drew back under the bed, trying to ignore it when it turned into a full blown make-out session on the bed. Hux tried to watch the movie and ignore the squeaking bed springs. He hadn't signed up for this. He was going to slash Ren across the face. Or stab him. Or gouge out the bastard's eyes. Whichever came first. Hux curled his tail around his legs and tried to ignore what the humans were doing.

When he turned back into a human, he was going to have _**words**_ with Dameron about what you did in front of your pets.

And, to add humiliation to the mix, the traitor had found a bag of cat litter on some planet. Hux wouldn't have minded it...except that it was rose scented! And sprinkled with pink sparkles! Hux had peed on the man's ratty jacket for that. But that was also when Lehah sprayed him with a water bottle. Hux had ran out and hid in the closet for an hour. Of course, FN-2187 had found him and dragged him back in the shipping crate. Hux didn't use the princess cat litter unless he had to. That was probably not his best idea.

He hated digging through princess cat litter. But he also didn't like getting sprayed in the face with a water bottle. Or getting kicked out of the bed by Poe Dameron and his girlfriend! All he wanted to do was curl up in bed with Pava and read the book with her. If he saw the boobies, well...she was undressing in front of her cat. Hux tried meowing and looking away, but nothing was getting through. Because he was a cat and cats couldn't talk. It sucked.

Speaking of...

Hux jumped back on the bed. As expected, Dameron and Pava were asleep in a tangle of limbs. Hux sighed and settled on top of the two sleeping humans. He thought about biting Dameron, but then decided that it might not be such a good idea. He didn't need to bite the person who was helping him. Plus, he needed to find a Jedi to break the curse. If a bunch of Sith could curse him and turn him into a cat, then a Jedi could undo the curse. Right? Right? Thought it probably was a bad idea. He needed to get rid of the curse. Even if he wound up getting in a mess like this. He didn't want the Resistance to kill him. Dameron might look the other way, but Pava wouldn't be amused.

He nudged aside Dameron's arm and settled in on the hollow of the pair's chest. He liked them. He wanted to stay like this, all warm and nice, but Hux knew it wouldn't last. He'd turn into a person (hopefully) and then the Resistance would execute him. Because that was the way the galaxy worked. It hurt people. He understood what Pava said about being hurt. His father had hurt him. He wondered who had hurt her. And it was good that the bastard was dead. Hux might not be able to hurt his father, but he could bite Pava's father.

"Hey, kitty." Dameron scratched behind his ears. "You are one weird cat."

"You're a stupid human," Hux retorted. He hated not having thumbs! If he could just write a message and get the point across. He sighed and batted some of the Commander's hair. "But I think you might be helping me."

"Go to sleep," Dameron muttered. He rolled over. Hux sighed and closed his eyes.

Hux curled his tail around. He was going to get Kylo Ren back if it was the last thing he did.


	6. Here's Your Cat

One of the best things Rey liked about Rhea was the fact that she could have a garden. She was used to the heat, of course. Rhea wasn't as hot as Jakku had been, even with three stars hanging heavy in the sky. It was very, very different, though. All she had to do was **look** outside and it would start to rain. Like, a thunderstorm. Rey wasn't quite sure if she liked that or not. It thundered and rained and poured and she had to hide inside with Luke. Not that she minded it all that much, but Luke had gotten very sad after he heard of Han's death. He wasn't as funny as he'd been on Ach'to.

She sighed and settled down on the front steps. Rhea wasn't a fan of the First Order. They had been a free port under the Empire (mostly because no one felt like fighting with them over one measly little system. Besides, how much trouble could pirates get into? Answer: Quite a bit) and they were one now. But she still missed Finn. He'd gone with a few of the other Jedi to learn how to use the Force. Apparently Luke just couldn't handle two of them.

So why was **she** the lucky one?

"Hey, Rey!"

Rey looked up as Jessika came down the path. In her arms was a pet carrier and in it was a yowling orange cat. He was hissing and spitting at the bars, his back fur all fluffed up. Rey raised an eyebrow. The cat hissed at her before yowling quite plaintively. "Um...Jessika? That cat isn't happy."

"I know," Jessika brightly said. "We called him Hiss, but I think you might want to rename him. By the way, here's your cat."

"When Finn said he was getting me a cat, I expected a kitten," Rey dryly said. "Not a big old tom cat with anger issues."

Jessika shrugged. "But that's the best kind! I'm serious, Rey, Poe won't let me keep him. He doesn't like men and he bit Finn. Poe thinks he was abused or something before he just started purring on Poe. Anyways, the cat kinda talks to you, so we think he's a Siamese."

"Okay..." Rey looked over at her not-kitten. "I'm going to call him Ginger. Hiss isn't a very nice name." Ginger _glared_ at her through the cage and Rey had to laugh. Trust a cat not to like his own name! She took the cage from Jessika and let him out in the house. Ginger walked around with his tail held high, complaining or talking about everything. "Okay, buddy, I don't have a litter box for you yet, but I don't want you to run away." She remembered the cat collar Leia had. The older woman had given it to her after she'd learned about the cat.

Rey went through her drawer of random stuff and came up with a pink belled collar. The now dead cat this had belonged too was named Starlight and it's name was still on the collar. "Sorry, buddy, but it's all I have and I don't want you to run away and get eaten." Ginger looked mortified as she slipped the collar over his head. Of course, she was putting a pink collar on a tom cat. He wouldn't be amused.

Ginger growled at her and stalked on top of the chair. Rey waited to see what he'd do. Ginger turned around and started raking his claws down the back.

"No! Bad kitty!" Rey yelled. The cat jumped off the chair and went streaking through the house. Rey ran after him. "Ginger!"

Ginger jumped on top of a shelf and knocked something off on the floor. It didn't shatter, but it did bounce. Then he raced across the room, skidded to a stop, bolted through a bathroom, and jumped on top of the shower. The cat must have slipped, because he fell off with a crash and spilled Rey's shampoo over his fur. Rey glared at him.

"Well, now that your fur with be all silky shiny, why don't you let me give you a bath?" Rey muttered. Ginger growled at her. He tried licking the stuff off and only succeeded in hacking on the floor. Rey scooped him up by the neck and plonked him in the kitchen sink. The tom growled at her, but Rey held him in place with the Force and started working shampoo through his long hair. "You know, you are a pretty cat. You're just so grouchy."

The tom glared at her and hissed, followed by a low growl.

"I'm not scared of you, cat," Rey muttered.

He made a sound that almost like "Kylo". Rey looked at him strangely. Cats couldn't speak. But he could have just been making weird noises because she was giving a cat a bath.

"You know, if you didn't go running through the house, this wouldn't have happened," Rey muttered. Ginger growled again and put his head on his paws. Rey chalked that up to just an irritated kitty. He was a big tom, too, and could use some food. Rey had gotten wet cat food, the kind that could be used for kittens and adult cats. She dried him off with a towel and put the can of cat food in a tub in front of him. Ginger sniffed it and looked at her like, "Seriously?"

"Eat up, that's all you're getting," Rey retorted. The cat actually sighed before bending down to eat. Why did she think it was a good idea to get a cat sight unseen? Oh, yeah, because she had wanted a cat for _years_ on Jakku. So when she got one, it was a mess of spitting fur and running through her house. Because she had to get the worst behaved cat ever. That was why.

Ginger pelted under the couch when Luke showed up for lunch and didn't return until several hours later. Rey chalked it up to him being a screwy cat.


	7. Skywalker

**He** was here! Luke Skywalker, killer of Darth Vader. The person who brought down the first Empire and made it so that Hux was put on a shuttle and denied the basic things that he needed. Hux had grown up deprived of almost everything. He'd always been hungry. Clean drinking water was a special thing. Washing was a great luxury. Pets were only for others. Hux had been pretty much treated like a dog during his childhood. And here he was, turned into a cat. It was some kind of irony, he thought. He'd been treated like a dog and now he was a cat.

Hux huddled under the chair, his tail twitching. So Skywalker was going around and messing with Rey. He could deal with that. Rey Kenobi was her own person, just like Hux was. You couldn't say that about his brother, but Hux hadn't seen him in years. Not by choice, mind you. Armitage had loved little Caeson. Caeson had been tiny when he was born. Still with Hux's shock of fire red hair, but smaller. Much more shy. Not a person who could really stand up for himself. That was why Armitage had done that for him. Until slavers attacked the ship his brother was on. At least, that was what Brendol had said. Hux, however, had found a slip of paper from a Zyggerian slaver. It was for the sale of one human being. He'd always kept it on his person, but Kylo had taken that from him.

Skywalker crouched down in front of the chair. "Hello, kitty."

Hux drew back and hissed. "Get away from me, Jedi!"

"C'mhere, buddy." Luke reached under the couch. Hux swiped his claws across the man's forearm. He drew himself back and growled at the man. Skywalker passed something in front of his nose. It smelled very, very good. Hux nipped it with his teeth.

"Really?" Hux asked. "Really? Catnip? Have you lost your mind, old man?" He sniffed at the stuffed mouse and noticed that it smelled uncommonly good. He nipped it, trying to get at that scent. Skywalker smiled. Hux ignored him. He wanted to get at what was making that mouse smell so good! Hux batted at it with one paw. The mouse moved back a little and the scent filled the air even more. Hux growled. He lunged forward like the cat he now was and sank his teeth in the thing's neck. Cats were quite vicious little animals. Hux twisted his head, trying to get at the stuffing. The mouse was made out of tougher material than it looked.

"Rey, I think your cat doesn't like me," Skywalker announced. He leaned down and looked at Hux. Hux hissed at him.

"He doesn't like anyone. I already had to give him a bath," Rey muttered. "He ran through my house and then knocked over my shampoo! The crazy cat."

Skywalker smiled as Hux continued to maul the mouse. What did they make these things of, anyways?! Durasteel?! Hux roled over on his belly and started ripping at the thing with his back legs. He imagined his rather sharp claws tearing holes in it, but nothing happened. Of course. The stitches and the clothe body held firm. Hux growled in annoyance. He flung the mouse aside and watched as it bounced a few feet.

"That's the only way they come, my dear," Skywalker sighed. "But there's something...different about that cat. Almost...human."

Hux huffed. "Because I _am_ , you nitwit!" How long would it take these imbeciles to learn that Kylo Ren had cursed him? "That brat Kylo cursed me! I'm this stupid little scrawny cat!"

"We think he's Siamese," Rey shrugged. "They holler. _A lot_."

The ginger cat in question curled his tail over his paws as he waited. These people were stupid. They just did not understand what was going on. Didn't people get cursed by Sith on a regular basis? Or was that just an old story his father had told him and Caeson? At this point, Hux would do almost anything to see his brother again. No matter how much damage Caeson might have gotten, he was still Hux's little brother and still family. Hux was many things, but cruel he was not. He wanted Caeson. He also wanted to be human again.

Though savaging that mouse was looking like a better idea all the time.

Skywalker looked at him closely. Hux drew back in a ball and hissed, his tail curled up. The fur on the back of his spine stood straight up as he looked at the older Jedi. That was when Hux found himself grabbed with the Force and dropped on Skywalker's lap. Hux squirmed and dropped back. He bared his fangs and growled, warning the Jedi. The cat's ears went flat back against his head as he growled.

"The Force is wrapped around him," Skywalker mused. "Like it's knotted. I don't think this is a cat. I think it's a person."

"Finally!" Hux yowled. "Finally! Now go get that chit Ren to turn me back!"

"In fact..." Skywalker concentrated. Hux felt a familiar flame curl up his spine and shrieked in fear. He jumped back, almost got away, but the Jedi grabbed him and held him still. It took him only a few minutes, but a wave of agony washed over Hux's body as Luke Skywalker broke the spell and left him, butt naked, on the floor of Rey's house.

"Kylo Ren did it." Hux made a move to cover himself. As if that would help, because he wasn't a small man. "I've been trying to tell you idiots for weeks!"


	8. Aftermath

Hux looked at the two people just staring at him. Yes, he was as naked as the day he was born. Yes, he was sprawled out over Skywalker's legs and really wishing he had a pair of trousers.  He also wanted a shower and then a drink. In that order. Because he was now a person ad he had opposable thumbs. And he didn't have a tail! Plus, he didn't have to do his business in that filthy litterbox... Hux pulled the bell collar off (he wasn't sure how it had survived the transformation) and threw it at Rey. Skywalker pushed him off. Hux obeyed and gratefully took the offered coat.

All three humans looked at each other awkwardly.Rey looked like she was trying not to burst out laughing. Skywalker seemed like he was trying to figure out how this had happened. Truth to be told, Hux wasn't sure how it had happened, either. But he had been turned into a cat by Kylo Ren and he was getting tired of being stared at.

"Do you happen to have a shower?" Hux asked. He ran a hand through his hair and was disgusted by how greasy it turned out. "Because I really need a bath. Being a cat and being clean doesn't work quite right."

Skywalker stood. "Rey, go inform the General of what happened. Tell her to send an armed guard."

"I'm bare ass naked!" Hux yelped. He dropped the cloak for emphasis, glaring at the old Jedi. "Are you _senile_ , old man?! Because I can't hide anything on me and I'm not letting some idiot with a blaster paw me!" He grabbed the cloak again, his cheeks flaming. "Trust me. I'm not a threat. I just want to get cleaned so I can get to the _Finalizer_ and kil Kylo Ren. He cursed me!"

"With what?" Skywalker asked. He took out his lightsaber. Hux swallowed and moved back. He'd seen Kylo's lightsaber could do to his beloved ship. He didn't want to know what it would do to his bare, unprotesting body. Hux decided to stow that line of thought and go back to trying to get cleaned. He didn't care, but he wanted a shower. He was **filthy**. Hux usually didn't let himself get this dirty. He liked to be clean. _Caeson_ had liked to be clean. Hux swallowed as he thought about his brother. He didn't even have Caeson's bill of sale and it wasn't likely that Kylo had kept his clothes.

"A crystal." Hux glared at the grey haired man. "Please. I'd really like to get clean."

"I don't suppose you could kill someone from the shower," Skywalker mused. Hux sighed in relief as he had an escort to the  narrow, glass shower. Skywalker did allow him to turn the glass opaque for the sake of privacy. Though it was probably not as much privacy as his poor brother was being allowed. Caseon had always been the smaller and the prettier one of them. He was long legged and slender, with green doe eyes and shaggy red hair. With a sickening twist of his gut, Hux realized what his brother had been used for. Caeson was pretty. Caeson had long legs. Caeson had always been small and delicate.

Hux vomited in the middle of the shower. He needed to find his brother. **Now**.

He toweled off and grabbed the set of training sweats Skywalker had so generously given him. Maybe he could persuade Skywalker into finding his brother. Maybe Caeson had already been rescued by the Resistance. As much as it galled him, anything was preferable to Caeson being used as a pleasure slave. Hux wanted to find his twin and hold him. Just hold his brother and try to help him.  Even if Caeson was simply too far gone for all of it. His brother needed to be free.

Hux submitted to the set of binders placed over his wrist. Three Jedi followed him, including the traitor FN-2187. Hux didn't look at the man. As much as he hated it, his life was pretty much forfeit. He just needed to make sure Caeson was found and taken care of. Hux didn't think anything could save him. Despite the fact that he was just one human being against Snoke... He didn't like his chances. It just didn't feel good to him.

Caeson mattered more. Caeson was all Hux was fighting for. He'd make sure his brother was free...or die trying.

He certainly didn't expect to be met with General Leia Organa herself. Hux sighed and shifted from foot to foot as he waited. Three armed guards and shockles on his wrists. Hux wasn't going anywhere. He was going to be caged up just like he always was. The red haired man was at least clean, though, and that was what mattered to him. He also wanted to free his brother.

What was there for him to fight for? Kylo Ren had tried to get rid of him. The First Order didn't want him and the Resistance had need of his secrets. Plus...Hux needed to free his brother. He tried to tell himself that it was the right thing to do as he spilled every thing he knew. Luke Skywalker guarded him through it all and Hux told himself that was why he was being such a disloyal traitor. He tried to tell them about his brother, but he could tell it fell on deaf ears. Maybe they would free Caeson as the condemned man's last request. It wasn't like they had anything to lose. Maybe he would have the pilot Poe Dameron take care of his brother. Dameron wouldn't hurt Caeson.

He was lead back to his cell and Hux sat in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have an idea for another story like this, called The General's Cat. What would happen if Poe Dameron were turned into a cat by Kylo Ren? I really ship Poe/Hux, so it's kinda be along these lines, but different. Thoughts?


	9. Caeson Brendol Hux

Usually, people didn't just get turned into cats because a Sith Lord got angry. Poe had never heard about animal transformations before, but Luke did say they were possible. He'd just mentioned that casually, along with the fact that he'd pretty much turned Hux back into a person and it probably hurt the poor guy. Well, Poe wasn't a cruel man, no matter what the TIE pilots might say (he wasn't Raptor. He didn't go and finish off the survivors for the heck of it) and he'd heard that Hux had a brother. A brother who was probably rotting in some sort of hell right now.

Poe would understand the rotting in hell part. He'd been captured by slavers when he was twenty. Thanks to the fact he was Yavinese, he wound up sold to be a breeding slave. He'd done some things to survive that he wasn't very proud of. But if those bastards had touched the rest of his family...Poe wasn't sure what he would have done. But it would have been bad on all sides, though. He sighed and looked at the information Hux had given him. Caeson would be about thirty now to Hux's thirty four. He had always been lithe and slender, which wasn't what you wanted when you were dealing with slavers. They probably needed to check around Nar Shadda. A slave with the Hux name would fetch quite the price if you knew what you were doing.

If the guy had been sold, someone must have meant to do it.

It turned out there were quite a few red haired slaves on Nar Shadda. Less than half of them were male and none of them looked like Hux. Rey had apparently taken over for his care back on Base. Not that Poe minded, because she'd never been that interested in him. That was okay. He had Jessika and he had this mission. And a way to kill Kylo Ren. It would involve grabbing his twin, Matt Solo, from the _Finalizer_ , but they could always manage it with a little luck and some misuse of the Force. Poe was starting to get much more used to the whole Jedi thing. Maybe it wasn't ideal, but it was the best they were getting for the time being.

The next stop was Tatooine. Poe hated that hell hole. It was too hot and the sand got everywhere. Yavin IV was pretty hot, yes, but it was a steamy hot. Hot and humid, not hot and dry. Poe _hated_ hot and dry. He'd never liked it that much before he was going around, looking for a pleasure slave by the name of Caeson Hux. Yeah...it was slow going. He was looking at a whole bunch of slaves and none of them were what Hux had said. Caeson had pretty much dropped off the map. But he was so fragile that Poe was pretty sure he might have been dead.

He'd actually about given up when someone told him about a place in the Outlands where Jabba used to reign supreme. Poe followed the guy's advice and found what he was looking for. Turned out, it was some gang's  headquarters. They had bought Caseon from a pleasure house. He was messed up, but he was smart enough to figure out how to work the computer systems. He was still a slave and he'd been tattooed with "male", but Caeson was alive. He was also messed up, though. Battered. Tortured. He'd been _abused_.

Poe approached the gang leader, a woman with tattoos all over her body. "I'm interested in your slave. The one you call Techie."

The woman raised one eyebrow. "How much?"

He took the credit pouch and spilled it over the table. The woman licked her lips in greed. "Two hundred and fifty credits. It's more than your old, worn out whore is worth, might I add." It hurt to use the words Leia had once used on him.

The woman smiled. "I agree." She beckoned to the man and he came over. Caeson looked at his feet. "You're going with him. I don't want you back and I want you to behave."

"Yes, Mistress," he softly said. Poe wanted to hug the man, but that wasn't what he could do right now. He was a slave. He was also Hux's brother. That meant he still had worth and Poe was going to go and drop him in Hux's lap. The battered man needed help. His brother had been turned into a cat, though. Hux wasn't in a good place.

Still, Poe wrapped Caeson in a blanket and held him until they got back to D'qar.


	10. A Reunion

Hux hated this place. He hated being glared at, he hated being tripped, he hated all of them messing with him and tell him that he was First Order scum that deserved to die. He hated Luke quizzing him about the cat transformation (apparently that was something the Shadow Knights and Sith'arii had forgotten. If the Knights of Ren remembered how to do that, it was considered a bad thing). Apparently, _it hurt like hell_ did not cut it when you were talking with a Jedi Master. Luke had made him draw the damned crystals and describe what had happened more times than once.  And it **hurt**.

He sat out on the porch. Rey sat on the duracrete, her back to him. Poe had very loudly told the entire base that he'd seen General Armitage Starkiller Hux's nuts. Hux had gone bright red and resolved to never venture down to the mess hall again. Yes, he'd been a cat. And, yes, Poe had looked at him to see if he was male or female. It was not a laughing matter if you asked him. Still, the former First Order general was bored out of his mind. There were only so many iterations of candy crush one could go through before one wanted to throw his comm at the wall.

Luke tromped up the steps, grinning. "Poe's back."

"Joy." Hux didn't look up. He didn't want to and the old man was beneath him. Why wouldn't they just hurry up with it and execute him already? Why must they draw out this insufferable waiting? Hux was not going to ask, no, he was just going to watch and wait and wonder.

"He has your brother." Luke sat beside him. Hux looked at his feet. A part of him wanted to go running down the path, but another part of him wanted to curl up and hide. Caeson wasn't the man he used to be. Caeson would have been scarred and abused and tortured. As much as Hux hated to admit it, he didn't need to get his brother back just to die. "Brendol wants to see you."

"His name is Caeson," Hux said to his feet. He gritted his teeth and wasn't sure if he wanted to go into the reasons why it was "Caeson" and not "Brendol". Brendol was the name of the man who kicked his sons around for fun. Caeson was the name of a boy who liked thunderstorms and going swimming. It was a good name, far better than Brendol. Hux would never use "Brendol" when naming any children he might ever have. It was a horrible, horrible name if you asked Hux. Not that anyone ever did, he was just a bastard son, but he'd like to have that option one day. "Not _Brendol_."

"Oh." The Jedi Master sounded as mild as he ever did. Hux glared at the man ad only wry amusement echoed in his blue eyes. The older man smiled softly as Rey turned around. She looked tired these days, as she always. "Rey, dear, could you go and fetch Poe? Hux, does your brother like tea?"

Hux nodded. "Cinnamon spice, if you have it." He stood up and tried not to admit that he was waiting for his brother. He'd never been able to find Caeson. Why? Probably because his thrice damned father had decided to just throw the boy away rather than let him grow. Hux sighed and watched the gate. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere without at least one armed escort. As if he'd try to start shit on the middle of a base. No, Hux wasn't stupid.

"Brother?"

Poe was leading a scraggly bundle up the gravel walk. Hux's throat choked up and threatened to make him sob. He stumbled down the stairs and grabbed Caeson in a hug. After a few seconds, Caeson joined in. Hux ignored the nasty hair and his brother's stench. He could ignore the eyes and the swelling. He could ignore the scabs and the blood. Just as long as he could hold his brother again and not let him go.

"I've got you," Hux softly whispered. He held Caeson close. "I've got you. They'll never hurt you again, do you hear me? Cause I'll kill them all first. You're my little brother, you know. I've got you." Caeson clung to him with a death grip and sobbed. Hux soothed his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. The smaller man didn't seen to care, just as long as Hux was holding him. "I've got you."

"You'll never leave me?" Caeson pleaded.

Hux tipped back his brother's head, noting the ruined eyes and the pain he was in. "Never. You have my word." He held Caeson close, feeling the younger man's ribs through his shirt. "I've got you. I told you I'd always find you. And I did."

Poe cleared his throat. "Uh...actually I did the finding."

"Shut up." Hux looked at the pilot with a teasing glance in his eyes. "You don't count. This is my brother!" He got Rey to come over and kissed her forehead. "I make a terrible cat, don't I?"

Rey gave him a long look. "You were naked on my floor!"

"Yes..." Hux tried not to flush and failed. "Can I try this again? My name is Armitage Hux. This is my brother, Caeson. And I'd like you to help me in kicking Kylo's ass. Because he turned me into a cat. And, Poe? Next time, don't make out in front of your pet! You never know what's watching!"

This felt like home. He had his brother. He had a chance. And he was going to use it to kill Kylo Ren. Because you didn't just turn a man into a cat!


End file.
